Acceleration of SUGURI 2
Acceleration of SUGURI 2 is a single player and multiplayer video game developed by Orange_Juice and published by Fruitbat Factory. This game is a direct sequel to Sora, but unlike the previous game, this game is a duel-style shoot'em'up, exactly like Acceleration of SUGURI. Matches consists of 2 characters fighting to deplete the health bar of the opposing character, with the player controlling one of the characters. __TOC__ Release Acceleration of SUGURI 2 was released in Japan on August 14th, 2011 during the third day of Comiket 80 and was the ninth game developed by Orange_Juice. It was also released onto DLsite for online distribution on the same day.Comiket 80 - Doujin Game DayJapanese HomepageAcceleration of SUGURI 2 DLsite Page After the Breaker Pack was released as DLC for 100% Orange Juice on June 7th, 2016, Acceleration of SUGURI 2 was announced for a release through Steam through an in-game cutscene in 100% Orange Juice. If the Chaos of the Sweet Gods campaign was beaten by using , will tell Suguri that she received a message from her little sister. This message says that Suguri will be coming soon and there are two codes at the end of the message. One of these codes, if placed at the end of the Fruitbat Factory website URL, will show a page for Acceleration of SUGURI 2 and the other code is a discount code for the game through the Fruitbat Factory store.Fruitbat Factory - Acceleration of SUGURI 2 Closed Beta invites were sent on December 26th, 2017 to those who pre-ordered through the Fruitbat Factory store. The Beta contained only online and match modes and six playable characters, , , , , , and . Each week, additional characters were unlocked and made available to play as.AoS2 Beta Central On January 15, 2018, pre-orders for Acceleration of SUGURI 2 and its soundtrack were made available through Steam.AoS2 Steam Preorders Open Beta became available on February 22nd, 2018, with it being available to anyone by installing the demo listed on the Steam store page. Suguri, Sora, Alte, Tsih, Nanako, Kae, Mira, and Iru were playable in the Open Beta, with online and match modes still being the only playable modes.AoS2 Beta Central The game was finally made available for purchase through Steam on March 7th, 2018. Also on this day, Open Beta ended, with the demo now supporting six out of the fifteen characters with online and match mode.Acceleration of SUGURI 2 Steam Store Page Plot User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/suguri|Suguri User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/sora|Sora User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/saki|Saki User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/alte|Alte User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/iru|Iru User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/tsih|Tsih User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/nanako|Nanako User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/mira|Mira User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/kae|Kae User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/sham|Sham User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/kyoko|Kyoko User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/nath|Nath User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/hime|Hime User:MARSHALL_IS_WATCHING_YOU/Sandbox4/star_breaker|Star Breaker Setting In Acceleration of SUGURI 2, the matches take place inside a circular airborne fighting arena. Characters cannot leave the arena and are bounded inside the arena. Thirteen selectable stages animate the background of the arena stage, with most of these stages being based off of stages from Sora and a few being based off stages from SUGURI. Story-wise, the overall setting of the game takes place some time after the extra stage in Sora. Characters Acceleration of SUGURI 2 features 15 characters, 7 from SUGURI, 7 from Sora and 1 new original character. Game Features *Fast-paced, tactical duel-style bullet hell *Full HD resolution support and beyond *Three game modes: Story, Arcade and Match Mode *Online and Split-screen Multiplayer *Over 10 characters from the SUGURI universe to battle with Bonus Character Before Acceleration of SUGURI 2's awaited release on Steam in 2018, it was announced on September 24th, 2017 that anyone who purchased Acceleration of SUGURI 2 would receive a special bonus character, , as a character for use in 100% Orange Juice!Bonus Acceleration of SUGURI 2 Character Announcement This version of is not shown in Acceleration of SUGURI 2 and is exclusively created to be a bonus for owners of both games. This character features a different playstyle, a new passive effect, and a new Hyper card, , for the player to experience. Since Acceleration of SUGURI 2's original release date, the offer has remained, and the bonus character can still be unlocked if the player purchases Acceleration of SUGURI 2 on Steam. System Requirements :System requirements are only for reference. Actual performance may vary. Official Add On 3 add-ons have been released for Acceleration of SUGURI 2, all of which are music from the game, and rearrangement of music tracks from other games in the Suguri series. *Accelerator *Realism *SUGURI the Best Videos Acceleration of SUGURI 2 English Trailer Acceleration of SUGURI 2 Japanese Trailer Gallery AoS2Cover.png|The official English cover of Acceleration of SUGURI 2 AoS2Cover_J.png|The official Japanese cover of Acceleration of SUGURI 2 AoS2Cover2_J.png|The official Japanese back cover of Acceleration of SUGURI 2 Aos2Menu.jpg|The Main Menu AoS2StageSelect.jpg|Stage Selection AoS2ShamSora.jpg| and conversing AoS2HimeSB.jpg| talking with Aos2MultiplayerLobby.jpg|Multiplayer Room AoS2Match1.jpg| hurling a rock at AoS2Match2.jpg| punching AoS2Match3.jpg| fighting with AoS2Match4.jpg| charging at AoS2Results.jpg|Results of a match References Category:Series/Games